Boku, The Sister of Goku
Story ' '''Three Gaidate No Maina : The Saiyan,The Tuffle and The Genaral ' 'Sister of two ' 'Two Day's after her Big Brother Kacarot was Born, Onime was born as well as she had the powerlevel that Kacarot's but was placed the Pod on the Operset side of Goku. Saiyan Scenintest didn't know why but there was something about Onime that coused Goku to be happy. However doe to her power being so weak Bardock and Gine sadly had to send her to the same Planet as Tarble from the Royal Family. they then took Onime away leaving a Crying Kacarot..............with a crying Broly by his side .........Onime was then send to Planet Vegeta 2 witch was where all the weak saiyan's go so they send her there. However her Saiyan Pod went off course and laned on a Planet called Zenronion ' 'Meating and Bounding with the Zenoronion's,The first meating with the Cyborg Tuffle ' ' ' 'after landing on Zenroion, Onime was brought in by Yoko and Roko who decided to call the baby Boku witch means "Pure soul" in there Langreude . Boku then trained for many years happly with no idea shes atchly a Saiyan being happy and Free she loved the Zenroion's but always wounderd why she looks diffrent from them. That is when an unknown visiter showed up on his Space Station........The Saiyan Hunter himself Zhon Geer ' 'Meating and Battling Zhon Geer ' '''The Cyborg Saiyan Hunter then damands to battle Boku saying she is a Saiyan and all Saiyans must die for there actions along with Frieza. Boku does not know who this is or whats he's talking about but agress to battle him and if she wins he tells her who these Saiyan's are. Zhon agrees and they fight amazingley Boku beat him as Zhon is ready for the young saiyan to end his life, Boku reveleves she never even thought about that and says aslong as he does not be a meaniny. Zohn was shocked at Boku's kindness and reveles everything about the Saiyans and Boku was shocked to hear this as Zhon also said he saw a Brother named Kacarot who has the same eyes as her and he was sent to earth. Boku was surpised by the fact she's got a Brother decided after asking when she comes of age if she can travel through Space to try to find him. 'The Sertch for the one called Kacarot ' 'when Boku became 18 she decided it was time to leave and sertch for Kacarot. she said a tearful goodby to her forster Parents. the Zenrion Scinetst made a modifecation to her Saiyan Pod now it has a Frezing Featcher so she can sleep Frozen for years for a better chance to find Kacarot as Boku sets off to find her Brother. she first arrived on Planet Frieza 79 where it had been just seconds since Vegeta left she is confronted by many of Frieza's soldgers who take her for an intruder . Boku beats most of them but they just keept comeing so Boku ran for it, Hideing behind a wall she overheard some of Frieza's soldgers say something about the Dragon Ball's of Namek and Frieza's qurest to become Immortal Boku was not going to let that happen so she quitley got back into her Saiyan Pod and flew heading to Planet Namek. ' 'On Namek ' 'Apone ariving on Planet Namek a short time before Vegeta,Cui and the Heroes arrived, Boku bumps into two Nameken Boys Dende and Cargo who the latter lost there Villeges Dragon Ball and it is Garded by a Huge Dino. Boku agrees to help them but asked what a Dragon Ball is to witch the two explaned that if you bring all the Dragon Ball's togever Porunga the Dragon of Dreams appears to grant any wish, witch made Boku reolised thats how Frieza plans to become Immortal. She helps the two boys get the Dragon Ball's Back, afterwords the Two decide to invite Boku to the Villege as Boku wanted to give them something and finds a butefule Flower she picks up to give them however after an hour she got there she saw the Horribal scean in witch Frieza and his Forces atacked the Same Villege for there Dragon Ball and watched in horror at Cargo's death, she was about to go out and try to defened the Rest when suddnly a Young Boy Newvew Gohan came and atacked Dodoria to Boku's shock she couldent beleve that Boy had this much power at such a Young age and reolises looking at him that he looks almost the same as her, Yet also knows hes two young to be Kacarot so reolising fact that this Could be Kacarot's own son she trys to fallow when Krillin grabed Dende and Dordoria went after them . Yet when she tried to Frieza and Zarbon knowtest her to her horror, Frieza was looking at her and said "Hm tisk an other Saiyan Savivor i thought Blowling the Barrel the rest of the Monkey's would fall so tell me girl how did you savive when i blew up your Planet " Boku then put two and two togever and reolised Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta thinking that's horrible, Frieza responed by saying what she called Horrible he calls Monday and from out of nowhere Death beemed her to being unconchess. while she was Unconchess Frieza has Zarbon through Boku into a Lake ironicley is the same lake Zarbon would latter be blasted in by Vegeta himself however becouse she lived on Zenronion she adapted the abilety to rechenarate witch rived her. She then got out of the Lake and reolised that the foes on this Planet are tuff and if she want to stop Frieza herself she's going to have to find some people to help her thats is however when Zarbon is blasted into the same Lake as Boku was. Shocked yet surpised she knowtest this is a more allagator like look form of Zarbon and wounders what happends thats when three Memebers of Zarbons Ellight group Zarbon Brought to help sertch for the Dragon Ball's think that Boku Killed Zarbon. Boku however said she never did however the Ellight did not Beleve her as they atacked However doe to her Zenkie Boust, Boku got a Powerup and beat them reolising how powerful shes gotten now she wounder's how did she but shock it off and tried to find the ones who safed Dende . ' 'Meating Guro,Battleing Frieza's Number one assan Brok Tensha watching the Battle between The Z Fighters and Frieza ' 'Boku jurney brought her to the Elder Namken Guro House however that was about the time Gohan was getting his Powerup. Boku wanted to enter the house until she saw the hole confersation between Vegeta,Nail,Gohan and Krillin decided to hide behind the House to watch the hole thing with Vegeta's warning of the Ginyu Force as the three flew off. Nail was about to go back inside until he knowtest Boku on the outside and asked her to state her buisness seeing this is a weaird day for starngers showing up and that she could be a spy for Frieza. Boku says she's not and fallows Nail into the House where Dende reconised her and was happy to see her again, Boku mengions she's saw that Boy save Dende Earler who Dende reveles name is Gohan, Boku Menegions that Gohan's a nice name and asked where they went Geru reveles to Boku that they went to stop a force known as The Ginyu Force as Vegeta's called them he also reveles he knew Boku's had a pure heart and offerd to unlock her full potengil.....Boku however declined she only wants to get stonger when she wants to by hard work. Guro respects her deciion but warns her to watch out becouse with the Ginyu Force just behind them is an other Frieza elight the Assasen Brok Tensha and of couse Frieza himself is a problem to deal with as Boku thanked Guro she left and flew to try to see what this Ginyu Force is and even doe she's not strong enougth might help them out . That is however she spots a large Space like Spaceship with the words Capsel corp on it, woundering what it is she watched as the door's suddnly appeard open and a Man walked out she looked shocked as it was a olderversion of that boy just a diffrent style then it hit her this is Kacarot .....her long lost Brother, she then tried to great him but then he blast off quikley to save his friends and son from the Ginyu Force Boku tried to interupt when she enconters Brok Tenshin six armed being oringe collerd being with red emarold like eyes. Brok was sent as a Plan B incase the Ginyu Force failed and tried to kill Boku with a six Armed Bearhug as Boku then bite one of his amrs to escape ' Category:Characters